The Voice from The Sky
by Goodgirlz13
Summary: Kebenaran yang tertutup dengan rapat itu akhirnya terungkap. Dua kota dengan jarak yang dekat memiliki perbedaan perkembangan yang signifikan. Apakah hal ini menjadi sebuah boomerang atau terjalinnya sebuah ikatan yang kuat?


**BAB 1**

 **PENGETAHUAN BARU.**

KURAPATKAN jaket yang mendekap tubuhku, sudah beberapa hari terakhir angin kencang menerjang kota kami. Perkiraanku, musim dingin datang lebih cepat. Kota yang biasanya ramai oleh lalu lalang penduduk, kini mendadak sepi. Para penduduk sepertinya lebih memilih duduk nyaman di depan perapian mereka, ketimbang menghadapi angin yang akan membuat mereka sakit setelahnya.

Pagi ini terasa sangat berbeda dengan hari hari biasanya, badanku terasa berat. Instingku berkata bahwa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi hari ini. Jalan setapak ini sungguh sangat sepi sampai aku bisa mendengar deru nafasku sediri, sepertinya hanya aku yang mampu berjalan ditengah angin kencang seperti ini. Padahal aku hanyalah seorang remaja perempuan.

"Selamat pagi,"

Aku menoleh dan memandang wajahnya sesaat, aku rasa lelaki ini adalah orang baru. "Selamat pagi. Ada apa?"

"Begini, aku baru saja sampai disini pagi ini. Dan aku sudah mengelilingi kota selama beberapa jam, tapi aku tidak menemukan alamat yang aku cari," Ucapnya dengan sopan.

"Alamat mana yang kau cari?" Tanyaku

Lelaki itu menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu dimana persisnya, ditelegram Bibi hanya berkata bahwa beliau memiliki sebuah toko roti di pinggir kota."

Aku termenung, setahuku hanya ada dua toko roti dipinggir kota. Akan tetapi, dalam beberapa kurun waktu terakhir hanya ada satu toko yang masih beroperasi.

"Mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu kesan," tawarku

Senyuman merekah di bibir lelaki itu, "Benarkah? Syukurlah, kau sangat baik sekali."

"Ayo lewat sini," aku memberi arahan.

Jalanan penuh dengan rumput kering yang gugur ditiup angin, entah siapa yang akan membersihkan ini semua. Para penduduk kota tak akan pernah mau untuk melakukan bersih bersih bersama, terlalu membuang waktu. Sebagian besar penduduk kota berprofesi sebagai pedagang, namun tak sedikit juga yang bertani maupun berburu. Dan aku sendiripun lebih suka berburu dengan menggunakan panahku, seperti sunah Rasul.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya

"Namaku? Oh, Kasyida. Kamu?"

"Nama ana, Althaf. Ngomong ngomong senang bisa bertemu dengan Kasyida," Ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Kalo boleh Kasyida tahu, ada urusan apa ya Althaf datang kemari?" Semoga pertanyaanku tidak menyinggungnya.

"Oh itu, Bibiku bilang ia kekurangan tenaga di tokonya. Jadi, beliau memintaku untuk membantu ditokonya."

Aku mengangguk, paham dengan maksudnya.

Toko roti yang kumaksud sepertinya hanya tinggal berjarak satu blok dari daerah ini, tapi aku tidak tahu toko yang aku maksud itu adalah toko milik Bibi Althaf. Toko roti yang besar dan berwarna menarik, dan memiliki banyak pelanggan. Terkadang, orang orang dari distrik lain sering datang kemari hanya untuk membeli roti di toko itu.

Dari luar tokonya saja kau dapat mencium bau bakaran rotinya yang bisa membuat siapapun ingin mampir ke dalam toko tersebut. Aku tak pernah mampu untuk membeli roti ditoko itu, namun sang pemilik sering memberiku beberapa potong roti untuk adikku yang sering membantunya di toko.

"Kau suka memanah?" Tanyanya sambil memandang kearah panah yang aku sampirkan dibahu.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, "Eh? Iya."

Althaf mengangguk, "Jarang aku melihat perempuan yang senang memanah."

Aku tertawa, "Ya, hanya ada beberapa pemanah dikota. Tetapi, yang perempuan hanya aku. Maklum untuk mencukupi kebutuhan sehari hari."

"Kebutuhan? Apakah kau berburu, untuk dijual?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak selalu, hanya jika ada waktu luang saja. Berburu dan memanah hanya hobi kecilku."

Toko dua lantai dengan corak yang meriah dan nyaman dipandang, bau rotinya tercium dari luar toko membuat air liurku menetes. Lokasi yang sangat strategis karena terletak di jalan arteri kota, walaupun terletak di pinggir kota jalan arteri ini biasanya sangat ramai di lewati oleh kendaraan.

"Apakah ini tokonya? Yang aku tahu hanya ada satu toko roti yang tidak akan pernah tutup dan selalu ramai dikunjungi orang," Ucapku.

"Mungkin, aku merasa tak asing dengan toko ini. Bisa jadi toko ini milik Bibi."

Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari toko itu, Ibu Siti pemiliknya. Seorang wanita cantik dan awet muda yang ditinggal pergi suaminya bertugas untuk negara, Ia hanya sendirian ditoko ini karena Ia belum dikaruniai seorang anak. Ibu Siti tersenyum padaku dan pada Althaf.

"Althaf!Syukurlah, kau sampai kemari dengan selamat." Ibu Siti memeluk Althaf dengan erat.

"Iya, Bibi. Aku sampai kemari dibantu oleh Kasyida." Althaf tersenyum memandangku.

Ibu Siti mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Terima kasih, Kasyida. Kau sungguh terlalu banyak menolongku."

Aku tersenyum. "Sama sama. Aku melakukannya tanpa pamrih kok. Karena sudah bertemu dengan Ibu Siti, aku mohon pamit dulu."

Althaf memenahan tanganku dan aku melepasnya, "Umm maaf tak ada maksud seronok. Aku hanya ingin mengundangmu masuk kedalam toko, sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku."

"Tidak usah repot repot, aku senang membantumu kok." tolakku halus.

"Kumohon, lagipula sepertinya ikut berburu denganmu terdengar mengasikkan. Boleh aku ikut?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh,"

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mengisi tenaga dahulu sebelum bepergian."

Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dan menuruti permintaan Althaf.

Perjalanan dari pinggir kota, ke hutan sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi cukup memakan waktu karena jalanannya yang rusak dan berlumpur. Hutan ini terletak di perbatasan kota. Hutan kami sangat besar, dan penuh dengan berbagai macam satwa liar yang InsyaAllah dapat dimakan. Namun, entah mengapa akhir akhir ini jarang sekali aku melihat domba ataupun ayam kalkun yang mencari makan dihutan. Hal ini tentu saja membuat insting memanahku menjadi tidak tersalurkan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menekuni hobimu ini?" tanya Althaf.

"Entah, mungkin sekitar tiga tahun? Semenjak ayah pergi wajib militer dan aku harus bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhan adikku."

"Jadi, kau punya adik?"

"Ya begitulah."

Ayah pergi untuk berlatih tiga tahun yang lalu dan tak pernah kembali sampai sekarang. _Entahlah_ , mungkin latihannya belum selesai. Ada banyak spekulasi yang dibuat penduduk kota bahwa mereka yang ikut wajib militer sudah ditahan di kamp untuk berperang dikemudian hari dan tak akan pernah kembali ke keluarga mereka. Tapi, aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin dengan spekulasi tersebut. Aku yakin kalau ayah akan pulang beberapa bulan lagi.

"Jadi inilah perbatasan yang terkenal itu?" Althaf berdiri didepan pagar pembatas negara.

"Ya, sebaiknya kita menjauh dari perbatasan itu jika tak mau mati dengan sia sia."

"Aku penasaran apa yang membuat kota kita dan kota sebelah menjadi memanas. Tak pernah ada berita yang mencuat mengenai hal itu."

Aku menggeleng. "Akupun tak mengerti, disekolahpun tak ada sejarah mengenai hal itu."

"Seperti apa ya kota tetangga kita, apakah lebih makmur dari kita? Atau malah sama sengsaranya dengan negara kita ini?" ucap Althaf antusias.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu."

"Ayolah kita lihat lihat sebentar, kebetulan pagar di ujung barat sana robek. Kita bisa menyelinap melewati bawah pagar." Althaf berlari kecil menuju pagar yang Ia maksud.

"Althaf, tunggu!" panggilku, sungguh bukan ini yang aku inginkan hari ini.

Aku merangkak melewati bawah pagar yang kawatnya robek, sungguh selama ini para penduduk kota sangat dilarang untuk mendekati wilayah perbatasan. Dan jarak perburuan hanya sekitar 2 km dari bibir hutan. Salahku memang yang seringkali berburu sampai radius 5 km bahkan 7 km, karena memang banyak hewan buruan di radius itu. Akan tetapi, aku sama sekali tak pernah mempunyai niat untuk mengintip ke kota sebelah, mendekati pagar pembatas saja aku tak pernah terfikir untuk melakukannya.

Tapi, sungguh dari dalam hutan saja aku sudah bisa melihat bangunan bangunan yang terletak dikota ini. Aku tak menemukan Althaf didekat sini, apa mungkin ia sudah pergi ke bibir hutan untuk melihat kota ini secara keseluruhan. Dengan langkah besar aku mencoba mencari Althaf dan berniat untuk menyeretnya keluar dari kota ini.

Bangunan yang tinggi menjulang, dengan berbagai kemajuan tehnologi membuatku tercengang melihat kota yang bagaikan surga ini. Sebuah mobil tanpa roda, mereka melayang bagaikan burung. Udaranya pun terasa sangat sejuk, dan ringan untuk dihirup. Aku terheran heran, mengapa kualitas udara disini sangat baik padahal jarak kedua kota hanya sekitar 12 km. Apakah mereka menggunakan sihir? Tentu saja bukan!

Dan terlihat pula dari sini bahwa mereka terlalu boros menggunakan listrik, lihat saja berbagai macam lampu neon yang berkelap kelip di langit senja. Apakah ini yang menyebabkan listrik di kota kami sering padam. Tapi, di sisi sebelah utara aku melihat ladang jendela panel berwarna hitam. Entah apa itu namanya, tapi sepertinya mereka menyerap panas matahari. Apakah ini sebuah revolusioner dari kota yang maha dahsyat ini?

"Kasyida! Kau sudah melihatnya bukan? Sungguh ini adalah sebuah ciptaan yang sangat mengangumkan! Aku tak sabar untuk membagikan berita ini kepada penduduk kota." Althaf berseru.

Tubuhku menegang, jangan sampai Ia melakukan hal itu. "Sumpah Demi Allah, jangan pernah kamu melakukan hal itu!" ucapku emosi.

Althaf terdiam melihat reaksiku.

"Sudah cukup aku melihat semua kegilaan ini, jangan kau tambahkan dengan memberitahu penduduk kota mengenai hal ini."

"Tapi, hal ini bisa membuat warga kota menjadi gembira karena ternyata ada sebuah kota yang lebih layak dibandingkan dengan kota kita!"

"Kau tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila kita memberitahu warga kota mengenai hal ini, sungguh seluruh kota akan kacau. Dan kita bisa ditangkap karena kita melanggar batas daerah."

Althaf kembali terdiam. "Baik, akan kujaga rahasia ini. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang karena sudah mendekati malam."

Waktu berlalu dan bayangan akan kota megah yang kulihat beberapa jam yang lalu masih menancap dikepalaku. Aku menyesal karena tak bisa membawa ayam kalkun pesanan adikku, tapi Alhamdulillah adikku tidak marah walaupun aku tahu dia pasti kecewa. Sungguh bayangan itu tak pernah hilang dari otakku, semua kemegahan yang tidak kami dapatkan disini membuat ulu hatiku nyeri.

Kami selama ini hanya hidup dengan listrik yang sewaktu waktu mati jika pasokannya sudah habis atau terganggu akibat salah satu kabel penyalur listrinya putus karena digigit tikus. Bangunan tua yang sudah berumur bisa saja sewaktu waktu rubuh, seperti rumah milik Pak Versen yang runtuh bulan lalu karena umurnya yang sudah tua dan Pak Versen tak memiliki uang untuk memperbaikinya. Kendaraan tua, dengan mesin uap yang menggunakan batu bara sebagai bahan penggeraknya. Sungguh keadaan ini sangat berbeda 180 derajat, hal ini bagaikan langit dan bumi.

"Kak.." panggil adikku.

"Ya, _sayang_?" aku bangun dari dudukku.

"Apakah kakak memiliki uang?" tanyanya hati hati.

Aku tersenyum. "Ada, namun tidak banyak. Ada apa?"

"Sepatuku sobek, dan kemungkinan untuk digunakan sangatlah kecil karena solnya sudah sobek sepenuhnya."

Aku mengangguk. "Gunakan sepatu kakak dulu ya, nanti kalau uangnya sudah cukup kakak belikan yang baru. Kakak janji."

Sungguh, aku kembali terfikir tentang bayangan kota yang kulihat. Sepertinya penduduk di kota itu sangat berkecukupan, tentu saja semua fasilitasnya saja sudah mewah. Ya Tuhan maafkan hambamu ini yang sudah mengeluh pada keadaan. Tentu saja aku tak boleh menyerah pada keadaan, pasti ada jalannya jika tuhan mengizinkan.

Lebih baik hari ini aku habiskan malamku untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi seseorang menggedor pintu rumahku dengan amat keras.


End file.
